Forever And Always
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Finally, the sequel to Never The Same is here! Hurray! Anyways: Michelle is trying to cope with what happened, none of the kids will answer anything, and they are behaving suspiciously.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lies, Lies, And More Lies

So my writing has developed since I last wrote Never The Same. So yeah….. I've also been busy because I have a lot I had to do, writing, moving, skillsusa, etc.

Becky

Flashback….

"Michelle, can you watch Nicky and Alex real quick while I go and get some juice for you guys?" I asked.

"Sure Aunt Becky." She replied. I went in and poured some fruit punch for the kids.

"BECKY!" I heard Michelle shout. She sounded panicked and scared. I looked through the kitchen door, out the window and saw a lady with black hair holding both Nicky and Alex up against her. A man with red hair was fighting with Michelle, trying to pull her over the fence to grab her. Michelle was fighting back. She was pushing her feet off the fence to try and get away.

I dropped the glasses of juice I was carrying and ran out the back door. I ran to the front yard and by the time I got there, they were gone. I ran inside and called the police. I then called Jesse, Danny, and Joey. Joey being last and Jesse being first since his number immediately came to mind.

The police arrived first. They found the boys dolls and Michelle's favorite bracelet. 4:08 came, they were missing persons.

I was crying into Jesse's shoulder. He was being strong and kept telling me "We will find them." But I knew he was scared. He had a connection with the boys and Michelle. A very special connection. He didn't lose 1 person or 2. He lost 3. Danny lost 1. I lost 2. But Jesse, he had a special connection. He was like a father to Michelle, and he was a father to Nicky and Alex. I was in so much pain, I couldn't imagine how hurt Michelle must be or Nicky and Alex, if they can concept the idea of being taken away from home, and Danny and Jesse. I can't even imagine Stephanie and D.J..

That night, Danny, he called a family meeting.

"I want us to release our feelings about this. I want to know how each of us feel. This way, we can help one another. Right now, I feel…well I feel upset and hurt. Why would someone take away 3 young children?!" Danny said in tears.

We all knew what he was hinting at. We didn't want to say the word Kidnap. Or any form of it.

"I feel very nervous and frightened. Nicky and Alex are young, they won't know or remember anything. They are young, didn't get to live really if they get murdered. Please don't bring them to that, please. Michelle was so happy before she was…well yeah. I wish I could see her like that again. Please, bring her home! Nicky and Alex, they are only young children, they don't deserve this! They need their whole family!" I prayed aloud.

"Dad, will they come back for us?" Stephanie asked terrified. Even though she was old enough to understand, she didn't know what the people wanted. None of us did.

"I don't know honey." Danny said truthfully.

"Dad, I feel scared and frightened. I haven't been home much lately and when I am, I have people here or something. A few days ago, Michelle asked if she could play a game with me or do something with me. She said I wasn't around much. I yelled at her that I was busy when she kept asking. She ran out crying. She missed me so much that she wanted to be around me. I made her cry. I wish I could hug her right now." D.J. said.

"I know how she felt now. She missed me. I miss her." She finished.

"I was also sort of rude to Nicky and Alex. And with Michelle too. I promised I would take them to the park for a little bit, but Gia was going to the movies and offered me to come too! I ditched the kids at home and left with Gia. They asked me so many questions when I returned. I'd do anything to answer and hug them." Stephanie said.

"I just want to take all of their pain; they must be in, away. I want to make them laugh." Joey said. He ran away in tears. We all sighed.

"Jess." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your turn." I said.

"Well, I don't know. I want them back but I can't see them. I want them here." Jesse said.

"We will get them home." I had said.

Present

It's been a few days since we got the kids back. I was watching a news clip. It was about their return home.

"We have final word on the 3 children who were kidnapped 3 years ago. That's right, it's Michelle Elizabeth Tanner, and Nicky and Alex Katsopollis. They were found a few days ago at a local school. Their names were Danni, Zack, and Jayden Newman. We got word today, the children are okay. Right now they are home with their families." The reported said. I immediately turned off the tv. I don't want to relive the fact that they had been taken from home.

"Mom?" Nicky asked coming into the room.

"Yes Nicky?" I asked.

"Zack- I mean Alex and I was wondering if we can well….umm….we want to go and get…a umm….." He said.

"It's okay Nicky. Say what you want, I won't be mad." I said.

"We want to go get a bike." He asked.

"You never rode a bike?" I asked.

"No." Alex said walking into the living room.

"Of course we can. I will see if your dad can come with us." I said.

I went up to our room and found Jesse redoing the boys' room.

"Jess, you want to come with us and get the boys a bike, they never learned how to ride." I said.

"One sec." He said. He then put a picture on the wall then followed me.

Danny

"Dad, so what is the main point of your job?" Stephanie asked me. She was doing a project for school.

"To tell everyone what is going on in the world, show things such as your Uncle Jesse singing stuff like that." I replied.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Michelle asked entering the room.

"Of course honey. What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just…..I need to, he will get mad." She said.

"He?" I mouthed to Stephanie. She shrugged.

Michelle ran off.

A few minutes later she came back in a tank-top and shorts. She crawled into my bed.

"Stephanie, you need to leave. Daddy's in pain." Michelle said.

"Michelle? What do you mean? I have a project I have to do!" Steph said. She sighed and left the room.

"Okay daddy, I am here to take your pain away." She said.

"Michelle, did the man who kidnap you force you to….take other's pain away and make you feel pain?" I asked.

"Yes daddy….." She said.

"Did he tell you that you're supposed to feel pain?" I asked.

"He said that I need to feel and take away all pain in life. He said that's my job and destiny in life." She replied.

"Michelle, everyone is going to feel pain at some point. You're not a miracle worker. I love how you try to take away pain but you shouldn't have to. I love you for being you." I said.

"But he-" Michelle tried.

"Michelle, don't listen or think about what that man has said to you or done to you. We love you. We wanted you home. Okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, now how about you go say goodnight to Nicky, Alex, Jesse, Becky, Dj, Stephanie, and Joey?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

She ran off. I sighed.

My precious baby girl.

The next day I noticed Michelle, Nicky, and Alex keeping secrets.

Michelle was biting her lip. Nicky and Alex weren't speaking.

"Nicky, Alex, you want some pancakes?" Becky asked. They didn't respond. Michelle, Nicky, and Alex started to use some kind of hand language. It wasn't sign language either. It was made up language.

"Michelle?" I asked concerned.

She formed a fist, hit her left hand on the side of it, then made a peace sign in the air.

"Michelle?" Stephanie asked scared.

"Michelle, Nicky, Alex?" Jesse asked.

I got up and walked to their chair. I touched Michelle. She jumped out of her seat.

"Michelle?" I asked.

"Sorry, you really scared me." She said.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked.

"We were playing a game. We always did this game at meal times to let each other know that we love each other." She said.

I sighed. It was like they can't move forward or past this. None of us could but we were making an effort. It's like there minds are tainted and stuck in that time.

"You guys can verbally speak." Becky encouraged.

"….No, we can't." Nicky said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Because they will know." Alex said.

Stuck in time.

"Nicky, Alex, Michelle, listen, we will love you, forever and always, you don't need to be afraid anymore, we are here to help you." Jesse said.

"I'm going to call that therapist the police recommended." I said getting up and going to the phone.

Michelle

I looked at Nicky and Alex scared. We were now known around the world, they will find out some way.

I pretended to fall out of the chair.

"Michelle!" DJ, Stephanie, Becky, Jesse, Joey, and Dad shouted.

"Ouch!" She said.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked me.

"I…think so." I said slowly.

They helped me back up and sat me in my chair.

Dad was still making the appointment.

"Daddy, We don't want to go to the therapist." I said.

Nicky and Alex agreed with me.

"Look, it will help you guys get better, move forward." Becky said.

"Yeah Munchkin, and we all love you, but you are frozen in time. This will help you. I promise Shorty, I will make sure no one hurts you ever again, but for now you 3 need to go to the therapist. Someone will help you. No one, and I mean no one will hurt you again." Jesse said.

"But, he always said not to go with doctor unless he is there." I said.

He sighed.

We continued our breakfast.

"Michelle, when is he coming back for us?" Nicky asked.

"He never let's us leave home." Alex said.

'He doesn't need us anymore, we're going to stay here with our real family.' I did in our little hand language we made up.

They look disappointed.

They started to clean up breakfast.

"Michelle, do you feel better enough to go back to school?" Dad asked me.

"I think so. But can I go home if I feel uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you can sweetie. We're going to keep Nicky and Alex home to rest a bit longer, you've been to school before, this is their first real time at school as Nicky and Alex." Jesse said.

I got up and grabbed my bag they packed for me.

I got outside and Dad drove me to school.

"Dad, why'd that man kidnap us?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know." He answered.

"Listen, are you okay?" He asked me.

I wanted to say no, I couldn't trust him, I can't trust anyone.

"Yes dad, I'm fine." I said. I got out of the car and ran into the school.

Becky

Danny came back in. He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Danny?" I asked. Jesse was out with the boys buying them some things they may need at any time, mostly some more clothes since we only bought a few outfits.

Deej was at school and so was Steph.

Joey was on a tour.

"I think Michelle is lying to me." He said.

"Michelle? Why do you think that?" I asked.

"She was talking to me, it wasn't her talking, it was like a different Michelle. She wasn't being honest." He said.

"It could be a threat that she feels like she has to obey to. She'll get over it." I said.

Michelle

I put on my wig.

I walked to the police station.

"Hi, I'm Lilly, I'm here for my parents." I said. I bit my lip.

"Alright Missy, what are their names?" He asked me.

I looked down at the paper.

I then repeated the names.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but they've been taken into custody, you see, they've taken children and we can't release them." He said.

"But I want my daddy!" I cried.

A lady came in and pulled the officer aside.

"If they take you and your brothers away from us, I want you to come and get us back, do whatever it takes. If you do that, you will be okay, you won't get a punishment. You will get a party, you want a party? Or do you want us to kill your dad?"

I always wanted to go home, but it seems so unreal to me. I need familiarity. I want the life I had back. I know I shouldn't….I just can't!

"I will let you visit them, but other than that, we are going to escort you to your family." The police said.

I nodded, maybe they can help me get them out.

I sat down in the chair, the police walked away.

"Danni, you actually listened to us. Good girl." The man said.

I nodded.

"Where are Zack and Jayden?" He asked.

"At home, I came from school. How am I getting you out of here?" I asked.

"At Dinner, Tell them you're going to your friends house. Then come with a ladder, at the house there is 200 dollars in the piggy bank on top of the fridge, buy a rope ladder and pass it over, we will handle the rest, you just go home and say your friend wasn't home. Then, when it's all clear, we will pick you, Jayden, and Zack up from school, then we will go on the run." The man said.

I nodded.

"My parents have me under watch, I'll do it when I can…." I said. I got up and walked away.

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner?" The police man said as I was heading for the doors. How did he know!

"Come with me sweetie, we're going to take you home." He said.

I got scared.

I was standing outside of my school. Jayden and Zack were in the car, The man was trying to get me in the car.

"Come with me sweetie, we're going to take you home." He said.

"No!" I yelled. I ran out of the police station and ran all the way home.

**Okay, so I am really sorry about the long wait, I got really caught up in my other stuff, then I have a state competition in 2 weeks so I was preparing for that. I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon, but I though you deserved this after the suffering I put you through, so Review down below what you liked and did not like. The reason why Michelle is trying to get them out of prison, is she was familiarity, and she has sort of been threatened with her life if they do get caught, which they did, so Michelle does not feel safe, so this is the only way she will feel safe, if she gets them out and goes back to torture. Michelle may or may not start to question herself as well as if she is making the right choices. But yeah, if you have any questions, I reccomend PMing me because I respond quicker to those. I hope to get the next chapter out very soon. I am working on it as your read this. And that...and that...and that...you get it...(and that too)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions

Michelle

I ran all the way to my old home. School shouldn't be out for a while. I looked around for the money they told me about. I found somewhere over 500,000. I took it. Maybe I can get them out on bail?

I don't want to go home. They will question me. I don't want to answer questions. I don't like questions. I'm not supposed to answer questions unless I'm with them.

I walk up to my bedroom. I look at the furniture. They've given me all I wanted, in return, I had to give them what they wanted. A daughter. Nicky and Alex became their sons. I always wanted to return home, see D.J. and Stephanie, Dad and Joey, Uncle Jesse. I wanted to return home, but now that I am home it is very overwhelming.

I climbed into the bed and picked up my teddy bear. It was a gift from the lady when I first got here. I held it close to my chest as tears streamed down my face. I have a huge choice to make….

I close my eyes and take a nap.

Danny

I just got off the phone with the police. Michelle was there talking to the people who kidnapped her, Nicky, and Alex.

"Becky, Jesse, we need to take the kids to a therapist, but I need to go pick up Michelle. She went to the police. She skipped school and went to the police office to talk to those people who abducted her." I said. I couldn't believe it…..

"Michelle? Our Michelle? She seemed so happy to be home, why would she talk to them?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, answers maybe? Maybe to understand why? Threat?" I said. I walked out the door, Jesse followed. I got in my car and he got in with me. We then drove to the police station.

I ran to the doors and ran in.

"I'm here for Michelle Tanner?" I asked.

"She got away. We can't find her. We sent some cops out to follow her but she went through woods. We are trying to find her right now." The police said.

"Why did she come here in the first place?" I asked.

"We're not sure. There was a prisoner who was threatening to murder his mother when she visited and had gotten a knife, we had to control him first." He said.

"Why did you even let her talk to them! She's a little girl! She needs control and trust. You didn't stop her from talking to someone dangerous!" I snapped.

"Sir, we usually have a strong eye on our prisoners, especially when children are present." He said.

"Well that isn't good enough! My daughter is somewhere all alone! She just got home, and now…..now she is gone!" I snapped.

I dashed out to my car. Jesse seemed like he didn't want to say anything.

"Danny, Michelle's strong. She's just scared. We'll find her." Jesse said.

"Michelle is a little girl, I just got her back into my life. I knew sending her to school was a bad idea." I cried.

"Let's just go home and call around. Someone has to have seen her if she ran. It could be she just got scared or is threatened." Jesse calmed.

Michelle

I awoke 3 hours later than when I fell asleep. I grabbed my teddy bear and went to Nicky and Alex's room.

I picked up their teddy bears and walked home.

I want to stay home, I really do!

_Michelle, he'll kill your dad!_

But maybe they won't….

_He promised you that you will stay with him. He said he would kill your dad if he has to,_

But some promises are broken. I want to stay home with my daddy!

_Michelle…...You know he won't break his promise._

I want my dad.

_He's gonna kill your dad, may as well spend as much time as you can with him before he's dead meat._

I started to run. I was in the front of my house within 5 minutes.

I ran in and saw my dad. I ran straight for him and hugged him.

"Michelle. Where have you been sweetie." Dad asked me. He engulfed me in hugs and kisses.

"Daddy, I am sorry for being bad. I shouldn't have ran. I'm scared daddy!" I cried.

"What's the matter sweetie? Why are you scared?" He asked.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that that man is coming back for me soon. Coming back for Nicky and Alex…..

Stephanie and DJ entered. They were talking about boys….

_Better spend time with them too. You don't have very long. He wants out and your the way._

I ran to Stephanie and DJ, engulfing them in a hug.

"Stephanie! DJ!" I shouted.

"Michelle, what's the matter?" They asked.

"Nothing, I just…..I miss you." I said.

They hugged me back.

_I wonder where Uncle Jesse and Joey are at. You don't have long with them either…._

"Uncle Jesse! Joey!" I shouted. I started to look for them.

_And what about Becky? Soon she'll be gone. She is the mother to your brothers…._

"Becky!" I shouted. I got no response. They just stared at me confused.

I sat down in the corner and cried silently.

"Michelle, sweetie, what's the matter?" Dad asked.

I didn't answer.

"Michelle. Are you okay?" Stephanie asked me.

"Michelle, please talk." DJ encouraged.

I didn't answer.

"Where did she get those bears?" Stephanie whispered.

I hugged mine close to my chest.

"Michelle, honey, where did you get the bears?" Dad asked.

"_Hi Danni, Look what I got for you. You want a teddy?" The lady asked. She handed me the teddy. I was 5, almost 6 as far as I know. Nicky and Alex were 2 almost 3. They also got teddies._

I cherished it. I told secrets to teddy.

I got up and ran to my room…..

I sat on my bed holding my teddy close. Nicky and Alex walked in.

"Michelle, when we go back?" Nicky asked.

"You sure you want to go back?" I asked.

"I don't want them to kill mommy and daddy." Alex said.

"Me too. No kill." Nicky said.

"You do know we'll be in huge trouble and can't have a normal life, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but-" I cut Alex off.

"And you won't be happy?" I asked.

"Yes, but mommy and daddy will be alive." Nicky said.

"And maybe if we go back, they will be nicer." Alex said.

"Nicky, Alex, people don't change." I said. I wanted to go back myself, but I didn't want the boys to come. I want them to be happy. They don't remember much of what they went through, but I do. I remember everything. That stuff…..it was normal for me. I can't remember much from before I was kidnapped. Bits and pieces. I was hopeless. I don't think I can ever be happy again. But the boys, they won't remember much, they will get the chance to be happy. I won't because I remember it all, not much from being happy. I remember my family, and some stuff, but I don't remember much else.

"But maybe they will trust us since we went back. I mean, we could've stayed but we went back." Nicky said.

"Nicky, it's not like that." I said.

"I feel strange being here." Alex said.

"I feel stupid." Nicky said.

"I know. I'll get them out." I said. I looked at the window.

"Michelle, what about our family? Mommy and daddy will be sad?" Nicky asked.

It seemed like they can't make up their mind. That's exactly like how I am right now….

"Give me a few days to think. I will figure out what is the best move. Just spend a lot of time with your family. I don't know what I am going to do and either way we may not see them again…." I said. I handed them their teddy bears. They hugged them.

"Bye guys." I said.

They sighed and walked away.

Stephanie walked in moments later.

"Michelle, it's time for dinner." She said. I got up and followed her down the stairs.

I got down stairs and sat in my chair. I watched as everyone ate. I didn't know if I wanted to eat.

I looked at Nicky and Alex, they were eating.

"Daddy, I am ready to tell you what happened." I said slowly. Dad, Becky, and Jesse seemed to be happier, yet sympathetic.

"Sweetie, you don't have to if you're not ready." Dad said.

"Stephanie, D.J…...can we do something like we did when I was younger?" I asked.

"Like what Michelle?" DJ asked.

"What did we used to do?" I asked.

"Well sometimes we'd play hide and seek, that was when you were 4. We used to play pony." Stephanie said.

"We played Hide and Seek, right Michelle?" Nicky said.

"I'm just going to go to bed early….. Night." I said.

I climbed the stairs and went into my bedroom. I couldn't sleep very well because their threats played over and over in my head. I want to be home, I just can't stay or else they will get out somehow and kill my family.

I drifted into sleep.

Danny

I worry about Michelle. Nicky and Alex seem to be adjusting but Michelle seems like she doesn't want to, or she's afraid of something.

Jesse sees it too.

"She has an appointment tomorrow after school. The therapist booked extra time if Michelle needs it. She wants to do them separate." I said.

"Okay, she's suffering. She really needs this. Boys, do not tell her of this." Jesse said.

"But daddy, it's a doctor. We no go to doctor." Alex said.

"No go! No doctor!" Nicky said.

"Boys, you're home, so is Michelle, you don't have to be scared. We're taking you to the doctor to get help." Jesse said.

"No doctor." They both replied.

I got up and went upstairs. Michelle was asleep. I headed to bed. I was too stressed and tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Medicine Is Love

Michelle

I was trying to decide upon if I get them out or not.

"Michelle, you awake sweetie?" I heard dad ask slowly walking into my room.

"Yeah." I said.

"Want to come down stairs and have some chocolate milk? I want to talk to you." He said.

I got up and followed him downstairs.

"Michelle, you know I love you right?" Dad asked.

"_You know I love you right?" THe man asked me while kissing my neck._

"_Yeah." I said scared. _

"_Good, because you're too precious to lose. I'm going to protect you, I promise. Just be a good girl." He said. He then went for his pants._

I flinched.

"No!" I yelled. I tried to get away from him.

"Michelle!" He shouted up the stairs.

I sat in the corner and cried.

"I won't ever have a normal life." I cried.

Dad entered.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I was scared you were going to hurt me." I said.

"Michelle, sweetie, I would never hurt you. I love you, Forever and Always, okay?" He asked.

"I love you too daddy. I just…...I'm scared. What if I am never happy again or not scared?" I asked.

"I will still love you and we will get you the help you need." He said.

He hugged me. I was too scared to hug him back.

"Michelle, you need to understand we won't hurt you. We all love you." He said.

"_Don't be scared honey. I love you. I won't hurt you. I love you so much." _

_He kissed my neck. He went again for his pants. I was in the good girl room, this can be short or long, depends on how good I've been, how long he decides, and if I was not fighting, which I never did because I was scared. It ended up being very long, saying that I deserved it for being good._

"Please, leave me alone. I want mommy." I said. I know my mom isn't around, but I want her….

I cried in peace for a few hours until Nicky and Alex came in.

"Michelle, Michelle!" The boys cried.

I looked at them.

"What?" I cried.

"Why are you crying?" They asked.

"Leave me alone. I just want to be alone." I said.

"Michelle, I want to save mommy and daddy. He will kill them when he gets out. We need to go back." Nicky said.

"Alex no go." Alex cried.

"Alex, Mommy and daddy will go bye bye." Nicky said. Alex grabbed Nicky.

"Shut up!" Alex snapped. Pushed Nicky and slapped him.

_I was in the corner with Alex._

_Nicky was in front of us. He had tears on his face and a huge mark on his cheek like a hand. He had been hit by him….._

"Alex! Nicky! Stop it!" I cried. I couldn't do this.

Alex just kept hitting Nicky.

"Daddy! Uncle Jessie! BECKY! STEPHANIE, DJ!" I cried out. I was scared. Alex was scaring me.

Dad ran in followed by Steph and DJ. Becky and Jesse shoved their way through once they saw Alex hitting Nicky.

"Boys, boys, stop it. Alex, say you're sorry to Nicky." Jesse said as he pulled and held Alex back.

"He deserved it." Alex said.

"_Why did you hit Jayden _(Nicky)_?" I asked at breakfast before school the following day._

"_He deserved it. He was a bad boy." He said._

Nicky missed school because he was too hurt for school and the teachers would get suspicious. Alex and I went to school. Alex slowly got more aggressive. He would threaten Nicky and me sometimes. In the beginning, he was the one that was always getting the punishments.

Becky was holding Nicky, who was crying that his brother, his twin brother, his best friend, had hurt him. Alex had hurt Nicky before but this was serious. Nicky was bleeding from Alex's nails.

"Son, tell your brother you're sorry." Jesse said.

"He deserved it!" Alex shouted. He stomped his foot.

"Michelle, what happened?" Jesse asked me.

I looked away.

"It's a secret." I said.

I know he isn't around, but I am still scared. He promised that I won't ever be leaving him.

And one of the rules he enforced was to tell nothing. Only they could know everything. Not anyone else. Just them. That's why I can't tell Jesse.

"Michelle…..honey, you don't have to be scared. We're here now. We won't ever hurt you honey." Dad said.

"Michelle, listen, when you went missing, it was the worst time ever. I felt like I failed you. I was your older older (Yes, twice) sister. It was my job to protect you, yet I've failed." DJ said.

"D.J., there is no way you would've known I was going to be forced into playing Hide and Go Seek." I said.

I didn't want her to feel like she was to blame.

Stephanie sat next to me, Dj was on the other side of me. They both got me into a hug.

**"Will you please tell us why they were fighting?" DJ asked. **

I was somewhat blocking them out. If I tell, I don't know what Alex may do...he may hurt Nicky more. So I may not tell...

I think I know what I am going to do about them (Her kidnappers). I am going to protect my family or die trying. He will not get to me. This is my family. I will make sure he knows he can't mess with me. I will not bow down to my fears of him anymore. My family is with me. I am home. I am alive.

I am safe.

So anyways, there's chapter 3. No the story is not over. There is going to be something that makes Michelle sort of realize that this man is not kidding (Any guesses?) But anyways, Yeah, I felt like I was make you feel sad with not posting the next chapter so here it is. I am not going to leave this story unfinished…

-BaybieBlue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Change Of Mind, I Am Not Michelle!

Michelle

The next day I went to the police station, determined to tell them I will not be afraid of them anymore. I will not be afraid of them. I have my family and they will help me get over this. They're my family, they will help me.

I wanted to hide when I saw them. They seemed angry with me. Probably because I didn't get them out yet.

I sat down anyways.

"Danni, what do you have to say for yourself?" The man said in a scolding tone.

"It's Michelle, and I have come to tell you, I am not going to be scared you anymore. I am not your puppet you can play around with. I know what you've been doing to me and I don't like it!" I snapped.

"Danni, sweetheart, we've only been playing hide and go seek with your family, we haven't done anything. We are only here to protect you, we care about you. We love you Danni. We chose you and your brothers for a reason." He said.

"Listen you little brat, you're going to get us out of here because if you don't, when our sentence is done, you're family's life is done and you'll be back with us. And if you think about telling the police, or anyone, you're dead meat kid!" The woman said angered.

"Relax honey, Danni wouldn't do that, especially since she knows how much we love her and want her safe. She knows we only want what's best for her. Now, Danni, we will see you at 5 tonight? Because if we don't, your dad and sisters will disappear slowly, one by one till no one's left, then you and your brothers will be next..." He said.

Will I really put my family through that? My sisters don't deserve this….

"What about what I want? I want to be home with my family…." I said.

"All we are doing is protecting you. We just want what's best for you Danni. And your family is not what's best. We are. We just want you to be happy Danni, and you'll be happy, with us. Don't you agree, you were happy with us before Hide and Seek finished…." The man said.

"We love you Danni, you're our daughter, we love you, we just want what's best! You were happy with us, you loved us Danni." The woman said in a nurturing tone.

I held my head.

_Laughter, I was laughing._

"_Hi Danni, are we going to have fun today?" The lady asked coming in._

I went through a brief period of accepting the fact I was here, never to be seen as Michelle, just as Danni. I went through a period where I believed they were my family and Michelle was just a figment of my imagination.

"_Hi mommy." I said with a smile._

"_Someone's happy, okay honey, let's get you dressed and ready. Daddy wants you to see him today for your reward for being a good girl. You 2 are going to spend the day at a theme park." She said. She picked out a dress and some leggings. She took off my pajamas and underwear. She then placed on new underwear and my dress and leggings. She did this delicately, examining my body. She then grabbed my brunette hair wig I wore till they decided I didn't need it anymore. She put the wig up into pigtails. _

During that brief period of acceptance, I thought that all parents did it, and Michelle was either lucky or not to get this kind of treatment from her parents and family.

_Daddy was already dressed when I got the the door. He had doughnuts with him. _

_He bent down to eye level with me._

"_Hi baby." He said. He kissed my forehead._

_He offered his hand and I took it. He took me to the car and buckled me in. The front seat…._

_He was always rubbing my thighs and would make me hug and kiss him on the way there. It was a 2 hour drive._

"_Well here we are honey!" He said gleefully. I climbed out of the car and he grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb._

_I looked up at him and smiled. We walked into the park and rode rides. At one point on the ferris wheel I said: "I love you daddy!" and gave him a big hug. He always held me close to him, He was protecting me._

He always held me close to him when out in public, this way he can make sure he has control over what I am saying, by that I mean if I begin to say something that could get me found, he can cover my mouth or threaten me privately, also to make sure I do not get too far from him where he won't have power.

I thought every parent did that, and I took it in a caring form. When he took me out when I knew I was Michelle, I took it in a different form, abduction form, but looking back on it, I know it was abduction protocol in his mind.

"My name is Michelle." I said.

"No, sweetie, your name is Danni, you just look like a Michelle. We did nothing wrong honey, you need to help us out of here and get your brothers." The man said.

"So I'm not Michelle?" I asked in a whispering tone. Mostly to myself.

"No, honey, you're Danni, our daughter!" The woman said in a nurturing tone.

"I AM MICHELLE!" I cried.

I was scared and confused. I didn't know who to trust. I can't remember much before my life before them, but I always held on to a few things, mostly memories that my whole family was a part of. I never let go of being Michelle until that brief period of believing I was Danni.

"We love you Danni, we only want you safe and what's best. And that's us. You'll get a mom, a dad, no sisters, and 2 brothers. You'll get dresses and dolls, everything a little girl dreams of. Be our little princess, just like you always were. Just like you were since you were born. You were always with us, so come, be with us again. We're your family. We love you. We just want what's best. Be our little princess again. Okay Danni? Be our little princess and do what you know is right, getting us out of here. We know you believe in Justice, and we are innocent, and you want to get us out of here, don't you my little princess?" The man said.

I flinched everytime he said princess.

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner?" A police officer said.

"Huh?" I asked. I turned in my chair to face the police man.

"Come with me honey, I will take you home." He said.

"My little princess, please. You don't have to be afraid, we are here and we will protect you. You don't have to go with him, you have rights." The man said as I was walking away with the police officer.

My little princess kept repeating over and over in my head.

When I get home I looked Danny in the eye.

"I am not Michelle." I said. I then left the house again.

Danny

"_I am not Michelle." _Repeated over and over in my head. I knew letting her go up to that police station alone was a bad idea. I thought we helped her get passed this!

She said she was going down to tell them that she wasn't afraid of them anymore. What happened?

I will not be here till Wednesday because I will be in Disney for my birthday. If you see me in Disney, wearing a button in Magic Kingdom on Friday, do not be shy to approach me, I would love to speak with you! :P

Also, This is just Michelle trying to figure out what's true and not. Threats are also mixed in. She doesn't want her family to die because of her. So she may go back and forth trying to figure out stuff.

But yeah, I'll be gone from now to Wednesday.

-BaybieBlue


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Scared

Michelle

I was sitting outside on the curb. I didn't want to go inside but I had no where else to go…..

A car pulled up. It was Jesse with my brothers and Becky.

"Munchkin, what are you doing out here? Why aren't you inside?" He asked me.

"I'm not Michelle. I hate you all. You keep trying to make me into someone I am not." I said.

"Sweetie, you don't really mean that. We're trying to make you feel safe, we're not trying to make you into someone who you don't want to be, sure, we'd love it if we had our Michelle but we don't know what you experienced that may have made you afraid of being Michelle so we can't force something upon you. Personality wise: Michelle or not, we still love you. We love you honey and that's all you need to know. Would you like to go inside or do you want me to stay out here with you?" He asked.

"I want to be alone." I said.

He sighed and nodded. He got up and went in the house, but I knew he was watching me through a window, him and Danny…..

I looked down both ends of the street, evaluating my surroundings. The street seemed pretty silent.

2 of me appeared next to me, one dressed as I dress (Danni) and the other dressed as their Michelle.

"Who are you?" The Danni one said.

"I'm you, I mean her, me, you, her. I DON'T KNOW!" I cried.

"You need to make up your mind, it's almost 5. And you know what that means, if you don't go, they're going to want her idiotic family dead." This Danni image said point at the Michelle image. I observed Michelle more. She looked like a 5 year old. She was smiling like she was innocent of everything, war, childhood evil…..

"You're just a fake and you know it. This is your family!" Michelle said back in a sassy attitude.

"You are going to get us killed, give up, she's mine. We are Danni. Right? You getting abducted with those two boys got our family into trouble, and now my parents are in jail, I'm unhappy, she's confused, and you're pathetic." The Danni image snapped at Michelle.

"I don't know who I am. Part of me wants to believe I am Michelle, but another part, it saying that this all isn't real. It's just a dream….." I said stressed.

"Stick with me kid and everything will be alright, now, let's go free our parents." Danni said walking over to me.

"No! Don't! You'll just get yourself killed and kill your family." Michelle screamed.

I got up and went with Danni.

"How are we going to get them out?" Danni asked.

"I dunno. You're the genius, I don't even know who I am or want to be." I said with a sigh.

"Let's make a rope ladder. We can go buy a rope ladder from the store. You still have that money, right?" She asked.

"Y-Yes….." I said biting my lip.

"Good, where is it?" She asked.

"In my pockets….." I said.

"Perfect." She said happily.

"But…..I don't want to help them escape. They hurt me…." I whispered.

"Oh, but think about all the fun you will have. Daddy will take you places and show you off to all of our friends, you won't have to worry about dying, Mommy will buy you pretty dresses to make Daddy happy. You'll get to color and paint all day and not worry about having a job like Michelle will have to. Michelle was the worst and was no good. Her family was poisoning your mind and Michelle's life and mine was combining and taking over you. They're just upset that their daughter may be dead and you're not dead, so they want you and make you feel the pain that they felt losing Michelle. They want Mommy and Daddy to feel the pain that they felt. You need to go back to your real life Danni. A life of perfection. A life you need and deserve, you were born into this life and time your rise to it. Your family is in danger of death and in huge trouble. It's time you do what you need to do, what you were born to do if they get in trouble, save them. Think about the party you'll have eventually. It's time you wake up to reality and realize the Tanners just want you to feel pain…." She said.

"They do?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you see, their little Michelle died from her abductor. Then you see the Tanners and they see you, they begin to talk about Michelle's tragic tragic story and you thought you were Michelle. Now they think you are Michelle and when they found out you weren't…..they wanted to cause you pain. Daddy and Mommy need to protect you. I am just from your imagination. I cannot protect you…. I can only take you to where you need to be!" She said happily.

"Well….we could get behind bars with them. This way the Tanner's can't hurt me…..and…..I won't be causing trouble! This way I can be with Daddy and Mommy. Then they can protect me…." I said.

"Danni, please, you need to get them out. They will separate you all once you're behind bars. You're a minor…..Besides, Daddy and Mommy want you and your brothers." She said.

"I want both sides of the story….." I snapped holding my head. It was like memories were fighting….. My whole life I was with Daddy. I know I was! I remember getting my first punishment, I was about 2 or 3 years old, maybe 4. I had brought a pool into the house and Daddy got his shoe wet. He punished me. I was singing "No Fun, No Fun, staring at the wall." and I was very upset.

(She's replacing Danny with this man pretty much.)

"I just told you both sides of the story, you're his daughter. You were brought into this world to take his pain away, to please him…." Danni said.

"No!" I shouted. I dropped to my knees and held my head.

"Danni, come on, we must, our parents are awaiting for you to rescue from that place they shouldn't be. They did nothing wrong…." She said with a smile.

"No, I want to be safe." I said. I ran in the opposite direction, away from that jail. How could I let myself get so caught up in this drama. I can't let anyone convince me of who I am. I am Michelle Elizabeth Tanner. I am Pam and Danny's daughter. Nicky and Alex are just my cousins! I am Michelle! No one can tell me I am someone else. My path had been lit home and those….those evil…...I don't know what to call them! GAH! They're just evil! How could they do this! I need to fight. I need to know who I am. Even if that means…...I don't want to think about it.

I'll figure out what memories I know are from him and what are from my real dad.

I'll find out the truth!

I ran into the house and saw no sign of anyone.

"Daddy! DJ! Stephanie! Jesse! Joey! Becky! Nicky! Alex! Comet!" I screamed. I got no response. I broke down and fell onto my knees. I cried.

I cried that whole night. It was 5:45ish when I got back and it was 8:00 now. I was in my bed. I had grabbed a picture from downstairs. It was all of us, of course, I was younger….

"Daddy…..I'm so sorry! I let you die! I let you down!" I cried. I then fell asleep…..

Danny

I walked into my house. We couldn't find any sign of Michelle and it was getting late. We all searched and none of us brought back anything. I looked at the clock, it was ten at night.

"We'll search in the morning, the police will call if they find anything…." I said to my family

"Dad, what if we don't see her ever again?" DJ asked.

"Stop Deej, you're scaring me." Stephanie said.

"We'll find her girls. Don't worry. If they had escaped or something, they wouldn't be stupid enough to go after Michelle, Nicky, and Alex again." Becky said.

"Becky's right." I said.

"Don't worry girls, If they go after them again, I will be the one personally to send them to their graves for touching anyone." Jesse said.

I sighed.

"Just go up to bed, you need your sleep. We'll call around and see if anyone has seen her. Everyone should know her face from when she went missing the first time…." I said. Steph and Deej nodded. They headed up to their rooms. Becky took Nicky and Alex and went upstairs to take them to bed.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll find Michelle." Joey said.

"I hope it's soon and alive. Who knows what anyone will do to her." I said.

"DAD!" DJ and Stephanie shouted. I quickly ran up the stairs, Joey, and Jesse following me. I got up to where the girls were screaming from, Steph's room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's someone in Michelle's bed." They said.

I walked in slowly, turning on the light. I saw a small body, Michelle?

I looked closer and saw Michelle's face, dried up tears still on it.

I quickly scooped her up and gave her a hug.

"Michelle! Thank god you're okay!" I cried holding her close to me.

"Daddy?" Michelle said shocked.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here." I said to her.

"I thought they killed you. I thought they killed all of you and took Nicky and Alex." She said sounding like she was ready to cry.

"No honey, we're okay. Why would you think they killed us?" I asked.

"He said if I wasn't there, They would kill you, all of you. And when I came home, no one was here, and I didn't go to him to help him out of prison…" She said in tears...My little baby…..she's so scared! I felt helpless.

"Michelle, we promise, we'll be fine. We just want you to be happy." Becky said.

"Me and my. Woodchuck are there for you Michelle." Joey said.

"Sweetie, he won't hurt you. I won't let him." I said.

"Yeah Michelle, I won't let those people even get in view of you, if they do, you tell us, and we'll make sure that they can't hurt you." Jess said.

"I'm not scared about me, I'm scared about you. I know what he does, I've seen what he does, he'll kill if it means getting us back. I don't want to leave you daddy. He scares me." She said.

She seemed sleepy, so I suggested.

"Go back to sleep sweetie, We'll talk in the morning." I said. I layed her in bed. She seemed like she didn't want to go asleep. Stephanie went into her bed and I nodded towards Stephanie, as if saying to help her if needed, and I went to bed, Today was too stressful and Michelle was knocked out when I put her in her bed.

Michelle

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was thundering outside. I just had a nightmare that that man came back for me and killed my daddy and everyone who tried to stand in his way, all right in front of me.

"Stephanie!" I cried looking at her bed. She didn't move. I climbed out of bed, ran to hers, and jumped onto her. She quickly reacted. I hugged her tightly.

"Stephanie!" I cried. She sat up and hugged me tight.

"It's okay Michelle, I'm here for you. I won't let you go until you want me to." She hugged me.

"Can I sleep with you in your bed?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Of course Michelle." She said. She moved over a little bit.

I got up.

"I want DJ too." I said.

"Sure." Stephanie said.

She got up and walked with me to DJ's room.

We knocked on the door, no response. We sighed and entered.

"DJ." Stephanie said.

No response.

I felt warm tears running down my face, what if she isn't alive?

I ran and climbed into her bed.

"DJ! DJ! DJ! DJ! DJ!" I screamed shaking her.

"Michelle, it's okay, she's only asleep." Stephanie said. DJ groaned.

"What's the matter Michelle?" DJ asked.

"I want to sleep with you and Steph." I said. DJ sighed and rolled over.

"Climb in guys." DJ said. This bed was too small for all of us but we managed to fit.

_So I thought this is a cute way to finish this chapter! But yeah, seems like Michelle is sticking around. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nicky Needs Help

Michelle

I woke up the next day, feeling….calm….. Everyone else was still asleep. I wanted more information….

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal…..I looked down at the cereal and felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and vomited.

I heard feet coming down the stairs…..quickly…..

I re-entered the kitchen and saw Jayden and Zack-I mean, Nicky and Alex.

"Hi Michelle." Nicky said.

"Hey. Where are you going?" I asked looking at their bags….

"We thought we were leaving today, all of us. I don't like it here." Alex said.

"You're just not used to it. Please guys. They….they don't love us like our real family does. We need to stay here. It's safest for us here." I said.

"Says who?" They asked.

"Says your older sister who they said when not in their care, you listen to me. I am now ordering you to listen to me and anyone living here." I said.

"No, I want mommy and daddy." Nicky said.

Alex seemed a bit scared, but wanted to slap Nicky.

"Alex, why don't you go upstairs to your room. I'm going to talk to Nicky." I said.

Alex nodded eagerly. He ran up the stairs to his room.

"Michelle, we have to go back for them." Nicky urged.

"No Nicky, we're not. Becky and Jesse love you, they're our real family." I said.

I can't imagine how brainwashed they are, Nicky and Alex grew up with this, and may not remember anything about their real family.

"How can you say that! Mom and dad are our real family!" Nicky snapped. He stood up and pushed me off my chair. He slapped and punched me.

"Nicky! Stop, or you WILL regret it." I growled at him.

"You deserve this you stupid insolent little girl!" He growled.

"_Daddy! Please! Stop!" I cried._

"_You deserve this you stupid insolent little girl!" He snapped_

_I heard crying from outside the door. He heard it too. He went for the door and Nicky was pulled into the room._

_He started to beat Nicky until he got away. Daddy came back to me and continued to punish me, only this time harder for allowing my brother to listen in._

I pushed Nicky off of me. Tears ran down my face. I felt my heart racing. I looked over and saw him trying to regain composure.

"Dad!" I screamed for help.

Everyone ran in just in time for Nicky to get up and continue to beat me. I didn't have the courage to fight back. I couldn't. He was family, and I could never hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him.

Dad pulled Nicky off of me and Jesse restrained him.

"Let me go!" Nicky screamed.

"We need to take them to get help." Becky muttered.

Dad wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his arms.

"Wimp." Nicky spat.

"Dad, what'd I do wrong?" I asked in tears.

"Nothing sweetie. You're fine." Dad said.

"Michelle, We are so sorry Nicky did this. We should've gotten you all help once we got you back, and now you, Nicky, and Alex are paying for it. We all are but you guys got off worse. We're sorry Michelle. Nicky didn't mean it and we will make sure he pays for it. Nicky, you're grounded for 3 months, no tv, or going out, just you and your room." Becky said taking Nicky upstairs.

"No Becky, I am not grounded! I was teaching her a lesson. I am not your son, you can't ground me, I did nothing wrong!" Nicky screamed. Becky had tears in her eyes. She was trying to force him up the stairs. Jesse walked over, picked him up, and brought him up the stairs.

Jesse came back down moments later. Becky and Jesse started to talk about what they're going to do with him. I heard Nicky screaming and glass shattering.

We all rushed up stairs and when we open the door we saw pillows that were somewhat shredded, glass shard on the floor, window open, yet no sign of Nicky.

I quickly ran down the stairs and outside. I saw Nicky in his purple jacket in the distance.

"Nicky!" I shouted. He stopped running for a second, and turned.

I ran up to him.

"So, you're going to help me get mommy and daddy out of jail?" Nicky asked with a glimmer of hope

"No." I said.

I grabbed his arms and he tried to fight back.

I kept pushing him home.

He was in pain….just like I was. He is confused….this is what he's learned….he can't help it…..

_I'm sorry Nicky….for getting you involved in all of this…..and I'm sorry I couldn't help you anymore than this._

I turned him around and gave him a hug….tears streaming down my face.

**So...this isn't the end, I am working on trying to get updates quicker…..hopefully the next chapter won't be further away…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Regret

Michelle

I wished….I wished I had pushed Nicky and Alex out of the way or something. I wished I had moved them somehow. Then they wouldn't be so emotionally damaged…..that's the term our new therapist uses around our parents. She says to my dad that "She's emotionally damaged. She may have trouble with trust and being able to have confidence in herself."

I haven't been around for Nicky or Alex's therapy sessions, they try to separate us…..at times we still use our own language. Lately in the past few weeks because it is getting harder on all of us. The news wants to know our stories, our families want to know, it seems like nothing can be private…..so we've been using our own language.

The boys are also planning something…..I can tell. They've grown colder to me and to everyone, they've isolated themselves and they just seem afraid about something. They seemed worried like someone was going to find out about them.

I looked at them across the dinner table. I looked to my left, and I looked to my right. They always sat me Nicky, and Alex in the middle of everyone, always switching it up. They wanted to be near us. I could see everyone was talking and I could hear them, but I couldn't hear them at the same time. I was only focused on Nicky and Alex. They both just stared me down. Alex seemed a little bit more worried, Nicky seemed more confident. Nicky is the mastermind behind whatever their planning. Alex is being forced into it.

I looked at them closely. Their appearance wasn't different from what they've been wearing lately…..the only thing that was different was their eyes.

I opened my mouth three times.

They didn't respond. So I tried again.

3 times….

No response. They were ignoring me. I noticed Alex's hand was off the table, Nicky's was too. Alex looked like he was about to scream. I secretly kicked Nicky underneath the table. He just bit his lip.

I was trying to get answers…..but I got no response. I was trying to read for any of our more secretive questions, statements, or answers on either one of them but got nothing. Alex's eyes were pleading for help but Nicky's weren't. Nicky's were studying.

Their eyes directed to everyone around us. I looked up and saw everyone's attention was directed towards me.

"Michelle, are you okay?" They asked.

"You barely touched your dinner." They pointed out.

I looked down at my plate, it was full. I looked back up at Nicky and Alex. Theirs were too. I wanted answers, I don't care about food right now. I wasn't hungry. Nicky smirked at me and took a bite of food.

I noticed Alex wasn't in his seat. I then felt something near my ankle, I was then bit.

"OW!" I screamed.

I looked under the table and saw no one. I saw Alex making an appearance at the table. More like coming up from the table.

He didn't look like he liked what he did.

"What's wrong Michelle?" My dad asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I got up and went upstairs, determined to figure out what they're planning.

A few hours later

Night had fallen upon the sky. Stephanie was knocked out on her bed and I stared at the ceiling.

I heard whispers in the hallway. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I peeked out and saw two shadows. I closed the door behind me. I approached the shadows and say Nicky and Alex.

"Come on Michelle, we're going home, just like Daddy and Mommy promised. We're going to help them out of jail then we're going to go home with them." Nicky said going for my arm. I instead grabbed Alex, knowing he didn't want to do this, and pulled both of us away from Nicky.

"No. It's too dangerous. You both need to return to bed." I said.

"Michelle, it's dangerous for us to stay here. They're going to kill mom and dad." Nicky said. I saw real tears in his eyes. He was just worried.

"They said if we don't help them, they're going to kill mom and dad. We need to go to keep them alive. They said to not listen if anyone tells us otherwise." Nicky said in tears.

"Nicky, that won't happen. I promise." I said giving him a tight hug.

"I can't believe you Michelle…...remember what happened when our mom and your dad was on tv and they had sent them a threatening note to stop searching for us, a few days before we went home, and they threatened us? They won't care who they hurt or kill….They want us." Nicky said. He was scared.

"It's okay Nicky, they can't hurt us." I said.

"You don't know that." Nicky said.

"Mom and dad won't let that happen." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He muttered.

He ran downstairs quickly before I could grab him. He ran out the door. I put my slip-ons on.

Alex had went after him. He had taken shortcuts as we both chased after him.

"Nicky!" We both shouted and called, he just kept running. We couldnt go as fast as him so we kept chasing. It was raining and stormy out.

We had lost sight of him for a while so we searched thinking of where he may have gone. Thats when it hit me, the prison.

We made a mad dash for the prison and saw no sign of Nicky. Where was he?

We saw a van nearby...no...

It started to drive closer to us.

"Alex, we need to run!" I said. I grabbed him and started to run, pulling him along.

"What? Why!" He demanded.

"That van...it's them..." I said. We kept running and the van sped along. The side door open and the lady was able to reach for Alex. I pulled im out of the way and we both tripped and fell. The van stopped and the man came out with the lady. They got closer to us. We screamed as we both tried to rush to get up.

Danny POV

I woke up feeling cold. I got up to find out why. I headed downstairs and the first thing i saw was the front doors were open. I closed them. I started to search, see if anything was stolen while dialing the police. I found nothing was missing. The police soon arrived and asked me some questions.

"Is everyone accounted for?" They had asked me.

"I dont know, I haven't checked yet." I said. I checked in Joey's room, DJ's room, Steph and Michelle's room. I found ni Michelle. I checked Jesse's attic and saw Jess and Becky were there, I proceeded to the twins rom, they weren't there. I reported to the police about my nephews and my daughter. I had told the police of the people who had first kidnapped the kids but that didn't make sense since they were in jail.

"Sir, we need you to calm down, they may have just wandered off. Children tend to wander off at times, we'll put a search out within the police so if they see the children, they'll be brought back home. Do you have any pictures of them recently?" He asked.

"No…Wait, we have one of them." I said. I went to my wallet and pulled out a picture I had gotten of Michelle, Nicky, Alex, DJ, and Stephanie.

"It's the two boys and the younger girl. Michelle, Nicky, and Alex." I said pointing them out.

"Okay sir, calm down, we'll find them." He said.

I nodded and thanked the man. I ran upstairs to find Jesse and Becky, I wanted to alert them about Nicky and Alex.

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you insane, it's midnight." Jesse said once I shook him awake.

"The kids are gone." I said.

"What!" Jesse asked jumping up from his bed. He rushed to Nicky and Alex's room. I stayed where I was, I know he wasn't going to find anything.

He came back out, wrote a quick note and put it on Becky's bed-side table.

He grabbed his jacket. I followed him and grabbed my jacket. We grabbed our shoes on and hopped in different cars, both going to search different ends of town.

I drove to the prison first, that's where Michelle went a few times. The gates were locked, there were lights searching the whole place and police searching. When they saw my car the approached me.

"Sir, have you helped these two or seen these two?" He asked showing a picture of a man and a woman.

"No, I haven't. Did they escape?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes. Some kid got in and helped them get out. The kid was too quick and sneaky. I think the kid was one of the kids the couple had abducted. I am new here so I don't know their stories." He said.

"_Nicky or Alex…..Maybe Michelle. It's one of them…."_ I thought.

"Alright." I said.

"Call the police if you see them." He said. I drove off.

"I need to find the kids. Those guys are back on the street and they're going to be mad. They may even kill them. No, I won't let that happen. I'm coming for you guys, I will find you." I promised.

I saw Michelle's shoe on the sidewalk. There was a skid mark on the ground. By the looks of the skid mark I could see which direction they went. Looks like I've found their path.

I can see a van up ahead. It seemed dark….

I drove up to it slowly. I saw a shadow in the driver and passenger seat. They were trying to blend into the darkness.

I pulled into a house nearby.

I got out of the car and went up to the front of the house. Luckily, this was a friend of mines house. I knocked on the door.

The lights of the house flickered on and my friend answered.

"Call the police, Michelle, Nicky, and Alex are in the van behind me." I said.

She nodded and rushed to get the phone. I returned to the car and backed out of the driveway.

The van suddenly came to life as I backed out of the driveway.

I quickly followed the van as it sped off. I wasn't letting them get away with my family again. Not again, not ever.

Michelle popped up to the windshield.

"DADDY!" I could see her mouth as she pounded on the glass.

"It's okay baby, I'm coming." I said.

I followed the car as she banged on the windshield, I can see her tears so clearly. A woman came into the back and slapped Michelle. I saw her head go flying to the side of the van. She didn't get up and I didn't see her eyes open after that impact.

I drove faster. It just kept driving, as the lady got back to the front of the van, the van sped.

"Please be alright Michelle." I prayed. I honked my horn at them. I don't care what happens to me. I am saving my daughter, I am saving Nicky and Alex.

I drove past Jesse, I saw his car, he then joined me in the chase.

Jesse took an alternate route, probably going to drive past them and stop them.

I kept following them. We went onto a straight street with one turn, probably the turn Jesse was going to use.

They took the turn, I followed, blocking the entrance/exit to the street. Jesse had the other blocked.

The van stopped once it knew it couldn't get further.

We both got out of the cars and approached the van.

The man got out…..he had a gun…...Where did he get a gun from!

"You are going to let us leave, if you don't your precious children won't be kids anymore, they will be among the dead!" He threatened. The lady got out with Michelle slung over her shoulder, and Nicky and Alex tied to her.

"Daddy!" Alex screamed.

"It's okay son." Jesse responded calmly.

"Shut up Zack!" The man snapped back to Alex.

"That's my daughter you have, my daughter and my nephews, give them back now!" Jesse snapped.

The man held a gun pointed towards Jesse.

"Daddy!" Alex cried.

"It's okay baby." The woman soothed.

"I am walking out of here with my wife and 3 kids." The man said.

"No! You're not!" Jesse snapped.

The man walked closer to me. He pointed a gun towards me.

"Oh, I will." He said to me.

"Oh, and don't worry about your precious daughter after you die, I will take good care of her." He said with a smirk.

He pointed the gun right at my head.

Jesse

I approached the lady.

"You don't want to do this. You're tearing a family apart!" I said to the lady.

She readjusted Michelle. I saw the boys were on leashes. She had Michelle in one arm, and on that same arm, she held the boys leashes.

She held a gun towards Michelles head.

"I'm scared daddy." Alex said. Nicky stayed closer to the lady.

"You don't want to do this." I repeated to her.

"Stay away!" She screamed at me.

"Please, that's my niece, and those are my kids." I said.

"Step back!" She snapped.

"Please." I begged.

"They aren't your kids! They're mine!" She screamed, close to tears.

"I gave them life, I can take it away!" She screamed.

"No!" I begged.

She shot Michelle. Alex screamed from the gunshot and seeing his cousin covered in blood.

"MICHELLE!" Danny screamed.

She aimed for me next.

Alex pulled away, making her shoot but fell to the ground, she had shot me! She had shot Michelle! This can't be happening.

I fell to the ground, feeling tired.

"Daddy, please get up!" I heard Alex beg.

I heard Sirens, police and ambulance sirens.

I blacked out.

Danny

When the police got here, the lady and man had tried to run for it, but the police had shot them for refusing police. I had ran over to Michelle but she was on a gurney. She was fighting for her life right now.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." I whispered to her. Jesse was in an ambulance to, heading for the hospital. Nicky and Alex were scared out of their minds….

I walked over to them and hugged them, I then brought them into the ambulance with me.

"Will Michelle be okay?" Alex asked.

"I hope so." I said to him honestly.

Nicky was crying to himself.

His therapist said he was in an extreme state of Stockholm syndrome. He relied on his captors and had formed a bond with them. He was afraid to leave them because of the fear they will hurt someone else, even his family. Michelle had gotten over it and Alex just wanted to be home but Nicky and Michelle had influenced him to believe in them, once Michelle had gotten over it, Alex was torn between what to do. Nicky had been threatening him to do what Nicky told him to do. Alex just was afraid. Michelle had put up a fight, trying to protect Nicky and Alex.

I held Nicky tight.

"It's okay now. We won't let anyone get hurt." I said to him.

All I can think about is what the kids went through. The therapist told me that Michelle was doing anything to help Nicky and Alex, sometimes going a day without a meal to make sure Nicky and Alex were fed. Nicky and Alex were abused physically, sexually, and emotionally, and sometimes neglected. Michelle went through the same thing but she would sometimes force herself in that position in order to make it easier on Nicky and Alex.

Michelle, my little angel, please be okay, hang in there until we get to the hospital, hang in there sweetie, I promise I will be here for you. I love you baby.

"I love you sweetie." I said to her.

**So there is this chapter, there will be a little more and hopefully quicker timing, I feel kind of bad for putting Michelle and Jesse in that position (you know, shot) so question is if Michelle and Jesse are actually alive…Becky, Joey, DJ, and Steph will be in the next chapter (hopefully) and their reactions may be positive or negative, there may be some blame going on, may not, you shall see! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Praying for Life

Nicky

I looked t my cousins _limp _body. I looked at my dad's _limp _body. They were hooked up to tubes and machines. If I never did what I did, They would be fine…..

Gosh, Why did I have to be so stupid! I should have trusted Michelle….she told me it'd be alright, and it was going to be. I should have trusted my therapist, Mrs. Nancy. I should have trusted mom and dad.

Because now, mom is crying. Alex think's I'm a monster. Dad is fighting for his life. Michelle may be close to ending hers…..

I feel like I can't do anything right. Uncle Danny tried to explain to me that it's not my fault, but I can't stop feeling like it is my fault.

Stephanie and D.J. don't blame me. Neither does Mom or Uncle Danny. Joey doesn't blame me either. But Alex does.

I sat next to Stephanie.

"Hey Nicky, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Horrible. I want things to go back to the way they were. I hate hospitals." I said.

"It's going to be okay Nicky. I promise." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because Nicky, Uncle Jesse never gave up on us, and he won't now. And Michelle, she's a fighter. She will do anything to bright the family back together. She saved you guys, didn't she?" She asked.

"She is a hero." I muttered.

"Yeah, but you are too. You and Alex. If you guys didn't stay strong, who knows what would've happened." She said.

I didn't respond.

"I wanna go home." I whispered.

I got up and headed to my dad's room.

I saw him. He was pale. Mom and Alex were in there too. Alex was comforting mom who was in tears. Alex shot me a glare.

I climbed on to my dad's bed, dodging the tubes, and laid with him. I hugged him close to me. I ended up falling asleep crying silently.

Stephanie

I looked at my sisters lifeless body. She looked so lifeless. She was shot. My younger sister was shot. I can't wrap my head around it.

I painted her toes. I remember one of the the things she asked me before she went missing was to paint her toes, so I did. I just want my little sister back.

Michelle, I know you can fight this. I know you're going to wake up.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I then put Mr. Bear next to her.

"Keep her safe Mr. Bear. Bring her good luck." I said.

I then left the room.

DJ

When I entered and saw my sister, I couldn't help but feel broken. These people have destroyed my family, Michelle, Nicky, and Alex at most, by kidnapping them. And now, Michelle was fighting for her life. Michelle's story is spreading across the nation rapidly. Nicky and Alex's are spreading too. But since Michelle was shot, she has become the latest face of the news. Nicky and Alex's faces have become the latest representation for "Precious Children Gone." PCG. A new organization that are offering ways to protect children.

"Michelle. I love you. Just wanted you to let you know. And when you wake up and feel great, I will take you to the park." I said with a smile. I was still crying.

"I'm going to try to be strong…..I promise Michelle. I promise you, just for you I will be strong." I said.

I just wanted to hear Michelle go "Duhhh" or "You got it dude!" Again. Just once more. Even though she outgrew it, still.

Steph, Dad, and I couldn't visit Jesse, since he was in the ICU, so only Becky and the boys can see him.

I left the room after giving her a kiss.

Danny

I walked into Michelle's room. I looked at her. I wanted to see her smile. The doctors say she may not remember much, due to the fact that the hit she took in the van was pretty hard. And on top of that she was shot. They don't know what it will be like when she wakes up. If she wakes up. The doctor says her chance at living is very small….She isn't in the ICU right now because her pulse and all that are normal right now….

I just want her to wake up badly.

I looked at her in her hospital gown and her somewhat blood stained hair. Steph said Nicky feels guilty. I feel sorry for all 3 of them. They had a hard past.

I looked at her pale body. I just wanted to see her get excited. I wanted to see her smile and hug me. Please don't let her die.

I can't live without Michelle. I can't live without Jesse either. I can't live without my family at all. DJ, Steph, Becky, Jesse, Nicky, Alex, Michelle, Joey, I need them all.

I want them to live!

Becky

I was holding a sleeping Alex. I was watching my son crying out for help but he didn't want me. He wanted his dad. He tried to make Jesse hug him, but it didn't work. It was torturing to watch. Jesse hasn't been doing too good, but I know he has a better chance at living compared to Michelle.

Jesse, If you won't live for me, do it for the boys at least. They need their father.

I love you Jesse.

I turned off the lights and laid with my son and went to sleep.

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy over the summer with stuff….stuff…..the best I can explain. Fine, summer school (Let's just say my biology teacher last year was not a good match), and hanging with my cousin and doing projects. So yeah. Hopefully updates will come quicker. So this was just how some of them felt. Joey wasn't mentioned because even though he's apart of the family. It's more like mother/father etc. Michelle- only blood family. Jesse- Immediately family. That's who can visit who. Jesse is in the ICU, and Michelle isn't but still can't have many visitors. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry, I have been super busy lately with my cousins and friends and high school drama….yeah…..let's not get into that but I am willing to get into the story, so let's begin.

Michelle

I opened my eyes slowly. Why did my head hurt so much?

I saw my dad. I didn't care about the pain. I wanted to hug him, and that I did. ZHe hugged me tightly, rubbing my back.

I tried to speak….My throat hurt, felt dry.

"Michelle?" I heard my sisters ask.

I looked at them.

"Deej? Steph?" I tried to ask.

Nothing came out…

DJ and Stephanie rushed to me. They enveloped me in a hug.

"We knew you'd never give up." They cried in my ear. What were they talking about? What happened? How did I end up in the hospital? Am I finally home?

"Michelle, do you remember who we are?" My dad asked.

I nodded.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked. I shrugged. I haven't been that good with days…

"What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked just making me notice him.

What is the last thing I remember? Hmm…

I remember that guy grabbing me, Nicky, and Alex. I remember being forced to do things I didn't want to do…..I remember a lot of things….but never seeing my family….

I wanted to ask questions but my throat hurt….

I rubbed my throat, signaling that it hurt. The doctor pointed towards the water on the table. I picked it up and began to drink….

"H-How shid I-Iz bet 'me?" I asked. That didn't sound right. I tried again….

"H-How d I-iz gt mmm?" I tried.

"What's wrong with her doctor?" My dad asked immediately.

"it seems she has a bit of brain trauma. By that, it seems she's have a problem with speech. We will have to set her up with a speech therapist." The doctor said.

"Michelle?" My dad asked.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart." He said engulfing me in a hug. Nicky and Alex walked in.

"Michelle!" They cried. They ran over to the side of my bed. They climbed up onto the bed and gave me a hug.

"Daddy is okay. He woke up!" Nicky said reassuring everyone.

"Where's Becky?" Dad asked.

"She's with Daddy." Alex said.

"N g ee incle see" I askes.

"Can you go see uncle Jessie?" Dad asked to make sure he heard right. I took a bit to process, but I nodded.

They helped me up and we went to go see Uncle Jessie.

"Hey Munchkin." He said with a sigh. He looked like he was in pain.

"I oo t." I asked.

"Why am I hurt?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I wasn't going to let that lady shoot you. I care about you Michelle. I promised your mother I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you girls. And I didn't want anything to happen to you." He said.

I walked over to him and hugged him, crying.

"I ied nig." I said.

"I know munchkin. I know. You tried. It's all okay. We're okay." He said.

It took a few months, but I recovered from the trauma, and Uncle Jesse wasn't in the hospital, and neither was I.

We were facing trial. And right now, we were waiting on the Jurors decision.

"We, the Jury, find the defendant guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder." One of the ladies said.

My dad hugged me tightly.

"Case dismissed!" The judge said bringing down the gavel.

"We're innocent! We did nothing wrong!" The man screamed.

D.J., Steph, Joey, Becky, Jesse, and my dad hugged Nicky, Alex, and I. I smiled.

We were free. We were really free from that place.

Free….

**So that wraps up Forever and Always. Sorry this chapter took a while. I had major writers block for this story and a bit of distractions. But I am back finishing this story up in the way I can best do. **

**Anyways, they were found guilty, and the family is now free!**


End file.
